Eso decían
by Coulter
Summary: Estudia decían... ¡Ja! ¿Y de que me ha servido? ¿Me lo vas a decir tú? Un fic con reencuentros, muchos intercambios de parejas, líos, líos, líos y mucha gente MUY histérica. Sip, sip, mucho slash :)
1. Estudia decían

**Disclaimer:** Lo típico, si tiene copyright no es mío.

**Advertencia:** Lo típico, que hay slash (hoy estoy re-simpática yo)

**Cap 1. Estudia, decían...**

Estudia, decían. Estudia y podrás ser lo que quieras, decían. ¡Ja! Ganas de estrangularlos a todos es lo que tengo yo.

Porque claro, yo hice caso y estudié. Por supuesto, saqué las mejores notas de mi grado. Muy bien, perfecto, ¿y de que me ha servido? ¿Eh? ¿Me lo puedes decir?

¡Pues yo sí! ¡Para estar rumbo Japón haciéndole de criada a un cascarrabias!

Claro, ya sé lo que me dirás, siempre deseé ir a Japón, pero es que me pillará con la reunión de antiguos compañeros que íbamos a hacer, y me hacía auténtica ilusión volverte a ver...

Sí, sí, ya sé, media vida estudiando japonés... ¡Pues precisamente por eso tengo un trabajo de mierda! Increíble.

Bueno, pero tú no sabes nada...

Resulta, que acabé relaciones públicas y, claro, con las notas que tenía, no tardaron en aceptar mi solicitud en la empresa de managers a la que quería entrar. ¿Te acuerdas que te hablé de ella? Pensaba que sería genial... ¡Ja! ¡Y una mierrrda!

Adivina mi primer trabajo.

Kaede Rukawa.

Porque claro, soy la única que sabe japonés en la empresa, ¿quién más iba a estudiar esa lengua? Pues la idiota de Jessica, aquí presente.

Horrible.

Encima, a los dos días va y el jefe mes dice que lo tengo que acompañar a su regreso por un mes a su tierra natal y organizárselo absolutamente todo. Y con todo quiero decir TODO, incluidas sus maletas y las malditas cenas con los amigos. ¡Si es incapaz de elegir su pasta de dientes! Vamos, como su mamaíta. Pero tampoco sería tan malo si el tipo colaborara en algo, lo mínimo. Pero todavía tengo suerte si me contesta con monosílabos.

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggg!

Yo estaría ahora mucho mejor en Nueva York pensando en que vestido me iba a poner para nuestra fiesta y buscándole patrocinadores a cualquier tipo más simpático que este. Algo realmente fácil de encontrar, créeme.

Bueno, nos acaban de decir que nos pongamos los cinturones, que aterrizamos, te volveré a escribir.

Tu amiga que te quiere,

Jessica.

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Ey, ey! Pos nothing, aquí les traigo un fic con mucho slash, problemas amorosos, parejas que se separan, parejas que se juntan y mucha gente histérica XDDD.

Pienso poner todas las parejas que me gustan, y créanme, son MUCHAS, así que a prepararse .

Nada, el otro día encendí la tele y me volví a encontrar con Slam Dunk, y yo toda emocionada: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡CUÁNTO TIEMPOOOOOOO! Y mi hermana ¿Qué pasa, qué pasa? Y yo gritando, bueno, ya sabéis que estaba gritando, no lo voy a volver a escribir. Y pues pensé, ¿y una persona que no les conociera de nada y se encontrara con ellos MUCHOS años después? Pues aquí tenéis. Yo es que, tengo algo en la cabeza y lo suelto sin pensar XD.

Bien, esto sería algo así como una especie de introducción, la verdadera historia continúa después y, por un tiempo, los capítulos de este fic serán cartas, sino es todo así. Si no les gusta el formato me lo dicen, pero les tres primeros capítulos ya no los cambio, lo siento.

Bueno, espero sus opiniones y sugerencias. ¿Alguna pareja que os guste en especial? A no ser que me venga muy, muy mal veré si puedo meterlas.

Ale, nothing dels nothing más.

Ciao, que este año sea genial, que seáis re-felices, paséis unas fiestas muy divertidas, no os dejéis los deberes para el último minuto (que nos conocemos), no os preocupéis por el peso ¡qué estas fiestas están para comer! y no os olvidéis de dejarme review (última pero principal XDD).


	2. Barbacoas, gente, y tal

**Disclaimer:** Pues eso, lo del otro ¿no?

**Advertencia:** ¿Qué es un fic sin slash? Uno que seguramente no es mío (lo sé, lo sé, es que ayer tuve una sesión de chistes malos y todavía no se me ha cambiado el chip)

**2. Barbacoas, gente y tal...**

¡Uau, Jamie! ¿Te dije que esto iba a ser aburrido?

¡Ja!¡Esto es un culebrón de los buenos!

Me lo estoy pasando de la ostia, ¡es genial! Lo tendrías que haber visto, con lo cotilla que eres tú te habría encantado.

¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja!

Todavía me río recordándolo, es que fue genial.

Bueno, bueno, pero tú no sabes nada.

¿No te dije que tenía que hacer una cena con antiguos compañeros de básquet del instituto? Sí ¿verdad? Pues, claro, fue lo primero que hice, para mostrarle al mundo que al tipo este no se le habían subido los humos, continuaba siendo el mismo, bla bla bla y mentiras de esas.

Pues bien, ¿adivinas quién estaba? No, no podrás, es demasiado increíble hasta para mí. ¡Hanamichi Sakuragui! ¿Te lo crees? ¡Mi ídolo! Creo que no podía tenerme de la emoción.

Porque bueno, al final hicimos una barbacoa que organizaron un matrimonio muy simpático, Ryota y Ayako se llama, te mando una foto de ellos conmigo y sus gemelos ¡son unos ángeles! Tienen 11 años, súper lindos, cogimos y incendiamos la barbacoa ¡muajajajajaj! Pero no se lo digas a nadie, que Rukawa me mata. También le pusimos más picante de lo normal a él ¡no me lo había pasado mejor en mi vida! Tendrías que verle la cara. ¡Sufreeeeee! ¡MUAJAJAJA! Bueno, hemos quedado que me llevaré a los chicos a todas partes, me he encariñado con ellos... le di dos o tres ideas para hacer bromas de esas que usábamos tú y yo, espero que no te enfades por ello.

Bueno, pues como decía, llamo con el zorro medio dormido y... ¡nos abre Hanamichi con delantal y... ¡Sin camiseta! ¡AAAAAAAH! Casi me desmayo. Está tan rebueno... aaaammm. En ese momento te lo hubieras comido a mordiscos, que te conozco... ¡pero yo lo habría hecho antes! Y sin dejarte ni un pedacito para ti...¡mujajaja!

Y lo mejor... parece que no fui la única que se dio cuenta de la espalda que tiene el condenado, porque súper-rookie se puso blaaanco. Quiero decir, más blanco de lo normal.

¡Sí, sí! ¡Rukawa!

¿A que no te lo esperabas?

Pero si lo piensas es lógico, ¿ves? ¿Cuántas novias se le conocen? ¿Cero? Y ahora no me vengas con que veo gays porque todos lados.

Pero ahora viene lo mejor... pamparampampam... ¡El pelirrojo tiene novio formal! Esto es genial, como esas telenovelas mejicanas, colombianas o de dónde maldita sean las telenovelas.

Y estaban aquí los dos tipos mandándose miradas matadoras. Además, se ve que eran rivales de jovencitos, ya sabes, ambos eran los principiantes de lujo de sus respectivos equipos, y nada...

Por cierto, ¡esto está lleno de tíos buenos! Ya te mandaré yo el súper álbum que me estoy haciendo yo para alegrarme la vista. Es genial, te va a encantar.

Bueno, pues resulta que mi amor platónico y mi antipático cliente organizaron una pelea espectacular que, según me dijo un tipo encantador, eran bastantes normales en su adolescencia. ¿Ves? Lo que te digo, esos dos tenían las hormonas alteradas y puñetazo por aquí, tocamiento por allá... lo que yo te digo.

¿Sabes qué? Que creo que le voy a pedir al chico encantador para ir a cenar. Se llama Kiminoube Kogure y es aaaalto, como a mí me gustan. Bueno, aquí son todos altísimos. Casi todos. Cómo te decía, es alto, tiene un pelo castaño precioso y laaaargo. Le queda genial. Y cuándo hace ese gesto para quitárselo de la cara... mmmm... entonces ves esos espectaculares ojos miel que te miran en un gesto de disculpa que harías "ven aquí y discúlpate como dios manda, lobo feroz. Roar". Es psiquiatra, súper inteligente, ahora está estudiando filosofía a distancia... es simpático, dulce, encantador, divertido... y nos ayudó a mí y a los gemelos con lo del incendio y para que Rukawa se quedara pegado a la silla ¡Muajajaja! Los dos renacuajos le quieren mucho.

Vamos, que el tipo es ideal, mira te envío una de sus fotos también con la carta. A este paso no te va a caber en el buzón, y yo no pienso pagar de más para enviarte un paquete, así que te vas a chinchar.

También hay un tipo que está buenísimo y es súper dulce y ingenioso, ¡pero tiene novia! Y encima es pava pavísima, tiene un aspecto de tonta que no se lo quita de encima, Haruko se llama. Pero Yohei (así se llama él) parece enamoradísimo. De echo se prometió en la comida ¡fue tan lindo! Ayako y yo llorando de la emoción. Bueno, yo gritando. Ya sabes cuándo soy cuándo me emociono, que formo un círculo de cinco metros de diámetro a mi alrededor.

No, si mi madre ya me decía que acabaría casada con un japonés. Ya me decía ella: "Japonés no, que están todos re-traumatizados". ¡Pero son tan guapos! ¡Y me dan un morbo los ojos achinados!

A lo que íbamos, que creo, no, estoy segura que el jugador de básquet más sexy y antipático de la NBA es gay rematado y le gusta uno de sus compañeros de la adolescencia. Porque de amigos na nai de la china, que me lo han dicho, que no se consiguieron llevar bien ni a la de tres.

Bueno, te dejo, que mañana el tiparraco este tiene una rueda de prensa y tengo que averiguar el número de teléfono de Kimito, que se me olvidó preguntárselo.

Si es que, lo que no se me olvide a mí...

Tu amiga que te extraña un montón,

Jessica.

**Nota de la Autora:** Bueno, ¿quién no ha deseado hacerle sufrir a su jefe? El inocente que tire la primera piedra... ¿nadie? Lo sabía -)

En fin, esto es corto y todavía no se adentra en la temática que yo quiero, pero es necesario para situar la acción.

En fin, avisar que a partir de ahora no todos los capítulos serán cartas, porque se me ha ocurrida algo y me parecía que quedaba bien con estos personajes y no tenía tampoco ganas de empezar otro así que seguramente en el otro esto va a dar un pequeño giro. Pero pequeñito, ya veréis... :P

En fin, hoy no estoy demasiado inspirada yo, que estoy en época de exámenes y trabajos y, que queréis que os diga yo, pues la evolución del PIB del Japón pues como que me quita la inspiración.

Ale, ya sabéis, si queréis que aparezca algún personaje o pareja en especial, pues ale, a pedir por esos deditos tan lindos que vuestras mamás os han dado.

En fin (¡aaagggggggggggg! ¡yo y mis muletillas otra vez!), pues eso, a contestar a las linduras que me han dejado review:

**Sabrina:** ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Pues sí, y encima el primer trabajo... a mí me llega a pasar eso y me suicido o algo así, que yo soy muy emocional, no creas... Al menos tiene consuelo, la pillina, que de tonta nada XDDDDDD. En fin, espero que este cap también te guste, y espero que nos veamos en el siguiente!

**Freaky-Shibi:** Pues muchas gracias :). Y sí, pobre... pobre Rukawa XD. En fin, no sé que más decir, me he quedado sin palabras de la emoción XDDD. Nada, muchísimas gracias otra vez, y espero que este cap también te guste!

**sere kalá:** ¡Sí, sí, es ella! Bueno, ahora cuándo me renueve el messenger (aunque no te lo creas, llevo meses diciendo eso. Bueno, ese es uno de los motivos por los que se me caducó en primer lugar) pues te agrego. En fin, sí, me la leí, ¡Y me encantó! Nada ni nadie podían desapegarme de MIS libros (prestados, por supuesto). No comía, no dormía... lo típico, vamos. Me gustaron en especial porque, menos la doctora y Will (creo que se llama así el chico), todos son un poco malvados... Y en especial me gustó Coulter porque no te acabas de aclarar con ella, está súper conseguida... en fin, ya hablaremos ;) Y sí, créeme, podrías estar soltando muchas más gilipollezes ;) Ahora me ha dado por guiñar el ojo, ya verás, acabaré con el párpado medio suelto, que haré Fap! y empezaré a cazar moscas con él (¿ves? Demostración práctica) En fin, te dejo, un beso.

Comprobado, a mí estas épocas del año me dejan el cerebro decolorado de tan secado. No, ya no sé ni lo que digo.

Bueno, espero que este chap les haya gustado!

Adiós, que seáis re-felices y no os olvidéis de dejar un review!


End file.
